More Than Words
by Tammy Boomerang
Summary: Fallen trunks of trees were piled up at the side and fallen branches were still scattered on my path. I arrived at my destination and stopped before a one-story shed. I entered with an all too familiar feeling, one that was a mix of determination and dread. A Hurricane Katrina fic. Elsanna, non-incest.


Gonna try an Elsanna fic.

Disclaimer: All Frozen characters and everything familiar is not mine.

* * *

><p>The sound of gravel being stepped on filled my ears as I walked. The heat of the sun pierced through my skin. The smell of mud embraced me. Fallen trunks of trees were piled up at the side and fallen branches were still scattered on my path. I arrived at my destination and stopped before a one-story shed.<p>

I entered with an all too familiar feeling, one that was a mix of determination and dread. My heart melted at the sight that greeted me. Families with forlorn expressions bundled together in two's or three's in the corners. Children, as optimistic and naïve beings as they are, ran pass by me with bright teeth-bearing smiles. Their laughter seemed the only source of cheer these past weeks. I stepped over mats and rags until I stood before a 26-year old woman. She was staring into the distance. I sat down in front of her and the woman simply looked at me with wide eyes that told of fear and alarm.

"Good morning, Elsa. How are you today?" I said with a cheerful tone.

I got no response.

I brought out a box from my backpack. "Look at what I got for you, a new set of Sudoku puzzles! You like Sudoku, right?"

Elsa only continued to stare at me.

I brought out other objects from my bag. "Don't worry, Elsa, I brought books that I was able to save. I've got Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and even Romeo and Juliet. Which one do you like me to read to you?"

She did not answer me but I read to her anyway. My face remained calm and composed during my whole stay with Elsa until I had to leave.

However, my walls broke down the moment I stepped into the threshold of my home. I slid down the door, my hope crumbling down with my body. Cries of despair and desolation escaped from my throat.

In the privacy of my loneliness, I shouted my anger. I was angry at the government for the slow movement. I was angry at the people for their indifference. But my blood boiled the most for Katrina. Katrina, the treacherous hurricane, brought all of this misery into my life. Katrina robbed me of my education. Katrina robbed me of my family. Katrina robbed me of life as I knew it.

Most of all, Katrina robbed me of my best friend whom I have loved for half of my life.

Katrina robbed me of Elsa.

Elsa, who stood up for me against bullies in second grade, who would not hesitate to give me her lunch whenever I forgot mine, who played video games with me all night long, who taught me how to play basketball because I sucked at it, who helped me enter college when I thought so little of myself; was now only a shell of who she used to be, a shell scarred and depressed because of trauma and shock from the tragedy of the hurricane. The Elsa I knew was buried deep down and I did my hardest to bring her out of her internal prison.

I wake up, I walk to the rehabilitation center, I put on a mask of coolness, I interact with Elsa but she won't speak and I go home feeling more hopeless as the day before. This had been going on every day for the past two months since Katrina came and destroyed my home town.

Until one day.

My usual day with Elsa was ending and I was fixing my things when she brought out small blocks of letters that were used in the board game Scramble.

"Oh, do you want to play Scramble?" I asked.

Elsa ignored me. Instead she moved the letters around with trembling hands. I read what was on the table.

"I'M SORRY."

I looked up in surprise.

She started moving the letters again.

"BECAUSE I FORGOT THAT I LOVE YOU."

Tears were coming up in my eyes and soon I felt them running down my cheeks.

Her hands moved once again and my heart was beating with the sound of the letter blocks sliding along the table.

"BUT I NEVER STOPPED."

I placed my hand over my mouth and sobbed.

"I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF LONG AGO."

I vaguely noticed that tears were filling Elsa's eyes too.

"BUT I DID NOT BECAUSE OF YOU."

Her hands arranged the letters for the last time.

"YOU ARE MY HOPE."

Her hand found mine across the table and squeezed it.

My body was filled relief and warmth and I felt whole again after a very long time. Everything seemed brighter and my heart felt a million times lighter.

All this time when I was losing hope, I was hers all along.


End file.
